Desired desserts
by khkrazy
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki are heading back to his place so Watanuki can make this dessert that Doumeki has demaded he make but what happens when he's the dessert.Douwata Yaoi one-shot


**So couple of things before you read this there might be spelling/grammar errors so don't flip about it I already let you know...also this is yaoi there is a lemon so if you don't wanna read that stop right now...what happens is Himawari ditches them and they go back to Doumeki's place Watanuki goes to cook for Doumeki and gets something else... what else what else oh yes disclaimer**

**Disclaimer- Dont own don't sure duh! :D**

* * *

Wastanuki sat down in the grass at their usual lunch spot with a sad look on his face.

"Doumeki have you seen Himawari-chan?"

Doumeki replied with a simple shake of his head an then reached towards then bento box Watanuki had prepared for the three of them.

"No! No! NO!" yelled Watanuki

"What?"asked Doumeki flatly

"We have to wait for Himawari-chan!" he yelled excitedly

Watanuki heard a sound rustling behind him and turned quickly his eyes widened with excitement

Himawari-chan!" he yelled only to realize it was nothing more than a squirrel, he sighed "Where is Himawari-chan!" he yelled

"Stop yelling you idiot." stated Doumeki with his mouth full

"Didn't I tell you not to eat the food!"

Doumeki stared blankly "Don't give me that stupid blank stare! You call me an idiot you can't even follow one simple direction!"

Then Himawari walked up quickly towards where they were sitting "Wakanuki-kun! Doumek-kun!" she yelled

"Himawarriii-chaaann!" yelled Kimihiro, Doumeki plugged his ears to block out the sound

"I made dengaku miso and abekawa."

Himawari smiled "Sounds yummy."

Watanuki blushed "Ahhh...Himawari-chan is so cute! he thought

"I tried to tell Doumeki-kun to wait until you got here but he wouldn't listen!" he said cutting his eyes at his rival

Doumkei continued to chew and stare at Watanuki

"And then he gives me that stupid face!"

Himawari laughed "You two are still doing your comedy routine."

Watanuki rolled back and fourth "Its not a comedy routine its one poor boy being harassed by a giant idiot." he whined

Himawari took some of the food out of the bento box "This is really delicious." she said smiling

"Ahhh arigato Himawari-chan!"

After they finished up the meal Watanuki cleaned up "I'm sorry guys but I have to go." said Himawari-chan

Watanuki frowned but a slight smirk appeared on Doumeki's face, so slight that Watanuki didn't notice.

"Next time bring some Wagashi." said Doumeki dryly

"Why do you expect me to fulfill your every desire huh? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Doumeki."

"You are impossible!"

"Am I walking you home or are coming to my house."

Watanuki looked confused "So you can fulfill my desires." replied Doumeki

Watanuki sighed "I suppose your house, at least that way I wont have to worry Yuko-san and her unnecessary commentary." he slung his bag over his back "Well?" he asked Doumeki

"What?"

"Lets go!" he yelled

Doumeki rose to his feet, Watanuki walked ahead of him quickly planning the meal in his head, it wasn't that he didn't like cooking and its not that he didn't like coooking for Doumeki it was just he wished the boy wasn't so arrogant about his requests and so unappreciative with his thanks. But Watanuki usually brushed these things off because he knew Doumeki liked his cooking, he could see the joy when he ate it no matter how hard Doumeki tried to hide it. They arrived in front of the temple and Watanuki stopped and waited for Doumeki to catch up. He walked up and lead the way through the temple entrance, they took off their shoes and Doumeki went into the living room while Kimihiro made his was to the kitchen which he was familiar with by now. The blue-eyed boy sighed and set out with the task at hand, while working he suddenly felt heat radiating behind him.

"AHHH!" he yelled dropping the pot

Doumeki just stared down at him "What the hell Doumeki?" he yelled

He clutched his chest trying to regain his breathing, "Did I frighten you?" he asked nonchalantly

"Obviously!" yelled Doumeki flailing around "How do you expect me to cook what you want if you keep bothering me." he asked

Doumeki smirked again, this one Watanuki noticed "Whats so amusing?" asked Watanuki

"Who said what I wanted was food?' he whisped into the boys ear.

Watanuki breathed out slowly "Then what is it you want?' he asked

Doumeki placed his hands on either sides of the counter trapping Kimhiro "You." he said huskily

Watnuki looked up at him, his beady eyes were filled with lust

"Doumeki?" he asked, he placed a finger over his lips "Call me Shizuka."

"Shizuka." he whimpered

"That's better." he said

He grabbed Watanuki's hand and lead him towards the steps and shoved him into his bedroom.

Kimihiro laid on his back and looked up at him "Do- I mean Shizuka are you sure we should do this?"

Shizuka nodded "Positive."

Doumeki pulled off his shirt, Watanuki copied the action pulling off his own, Doumeki smiled before pulling down his pants allowing Kimihiro a look at his clothed yet hardened member. When Kimihiro wouldn't move Shizuka took the inative himself to pull down the other boys pants, he let out a hiss as he grazed his own hardness against Watanuki's. Shizuka played with the other boys waistband making him whimper, Doumeki stopped toying with him and pulled down his underwear Watanuki reached over and removed the other boys underwear his eyes widened at the sight of Doumeki's exposed member. Doumeki slid his finger into Watanuki's mouth who quickly caught on and started sucking it, then he placed another finger in his mouth, Kimihiro swirled his tounge around the digits. Shizuka removed both fingers.

"Turn over." he said in a low growl Kimihiro obliged exposing his rear to Doumeki

He inserted his finger into his backside Watanuki hissed at the pain, Shizuka moved his fingers scissoring and stretching the boy beneath him, he grazed his prostate making Watanuki moan with pleasure. Doumeki removed his fingers earning a disappointed whine from Kimihiro but then he replaced the finger with a much larger hotter object Kimihiro let out a whine. Shizuka slid himself further and further into the boy until all of him was in, he stilled letting the boy adjust to him being inside of him.

"Do- Shizuka?" asked Watanuki

"Yes." answered Doumeki

"Move...please."

Doumeki placed his hand on the boys hips sliding into him, changing his angles looking for that spot, then he hit his prostate dead on.

"Right there!" yelled Watanuki

Doumeki got a firm grip on Watanuki making sure he didn't loose that spot and he continued to his it dead on with immaculate accuracy

"Yes...yes...Shizuka...nngh!" he yelled

Douemki grabbed hold of Kimihirio's cock stroking it in sync with his thrusts

"AHH!" he yelled

"Shizuka! Shizuka! I'm gonna...I'm gonna-"

His sentence was cut short by an earth shattering orgasm, Doumeki rocked back and fourth riding out the remainder of the orgasm. Then he pulled out of the boy. Doumeki laid on his back Kimhiro on his chest.

"Well that was good." said Doumeki

"Thats all you have to say!" yelled Watanuki "That was the most unnexpected reckless amazing thing that ever happened to me!

Doumeki smirked "More reckless then fighting spirits and trading your eye for mine?"

"Definitely more reckless."

"So?" asked Doumeki

"What?" questioned Watanuki

"You still gonna make that Wagashi?"

"Is that all you ever think about is your stomach?" "I shouldve known...my gosh!"Doumeki plugged his ears as Watanuki continued his rant. "

* * *

**A/N: I was watching the anime but then I got bored clicked off youtube and opened wordpad and here we are 20 minutes later...Well that was a short lemon...seemed longer well whatever anyway don't get mad about the jerk ending I thought all that sappy cuddling stuff would've been OOC for the two of them anyways review please flames are alwayss welcome im fire retardant XD**


End file.
